Marshal (Smash V)
Marshal (マーシャル, Māsharu *Matt in PAL*) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. He was revealed and announced on May 13, 2020 and released on June 12, 2020 in $7.99 pack that included Marshal, Rhythm Remix, and various Rhythm Heaven trophies and music. Sakurai himself said he was never planning on adding a Rhythm Heaven character playable but due to a humongous amount of request from fans, Marshal was eventually worked on and made available as DLC. “それは本当に、最後の最後のものでした。It was a last minute thing, really.” were Sakurai’s words. “Marshal is one of the first three characters encountered in Rhythm Heaven Fever. His main role is greeting players in the beginning of the game and explaining the rules of Rhythm Heaven. Marshal, along with Miss Ribbon and Cam, appears when starting a new game or entering the Rhythm Test. He and Miss Ribbon will explain some information about the game, such as controls and the player's rhythm test results. He also appears in Night Walk, the credits for Rhythm Heaven Fever.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. He seems to retain most voice clips from Rayman Origins but re-recorded for the game. Attributes Pros: * Small frame * Very quick and agile * Fast fall speed * Very high jump (2nd highest in the game) * Surprisingly strong Cons: * Not the best reach on most moves * Fast fall speed *High ending lag on some key moves Summary Marshal is what you would expect from a tiny character. He’s quick and agile, he has a very fast fall speed which can be both beneficial and detrimental to his game, and his jump is very, very high being 2nd highest in the game to Falco. He doesn’t have really the best reach on most moves and some key moves do have extra animations coming from Marshal resulting in end lag so that should be noted. Marshal is also surprisingly strong, so do not judge him by his appearance alone! Almost all of Marshal’s moves are based off various characters and games in the Rhythm Heaven games. Another neat bit of detail is that music and sound effects from those games are associated with each move (example: Direct Karate Man music notes and sound effects in Neutral Attack). Marshal really captures Rhythm Heaven itself (which was the plan!) and rabid Rhythm Heaven fans may really love and appreciate what the character has to offer. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the size of Olimar. Taunts SIDE - Marshal spins around rapidly before moving his mouth as if talking as a speech bubble appears above him reading “Keep your rhythm up!”. UP - Marshal flexes his “muscles” in a taunting manner. This is a reference to the wrestler in Ringside. DOWN - Marshal looks at his wrist as a watch appears and a tune from “Monkey Watch” can be heard as Marshal is laughing. Character Selection Screen Animation Marshal Claps twice. On Screen Appearance Drops down on balloons that popped one after the other. This is a reference to the Night Walk intro screen in Rhythm Heaven Fever. Victory Animations * Marshal appears to be building something as his hands move rapidly then he shows off a Screwbot which was what he was building. * Marshal is seen throwing rapid punches at Karate Joe who blocks all of them as Marshal runs forward then jumps excitedly. * Marshal runs through various characters from Rhythm Heaven Fever before meeting up with Miss Ribbon and Cam as they both look forward shaking their heads to a beat. Losing Animation Marshal is seen clapping in rhythmic manner. Crowd Cheer “♪Mar - shal!♪” Victory Theme Flourished more upbeat, slightly faster remix of the beginning instrumental from the English version of Dreams of our Generation. Key point is 0:15-0:22. Bears some similarity to the Mother/Earthbound victory theme. Fighting Stance Stands with both hands to side. Idle Poses * Looks at the screen and winks, the wink producing a “ding” sound. * Shakes his head to a beat. Walk Walks moving his arms cheerfully. Dash A faster version of his walk. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Rhythm Heaven (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Rhythm Heaven Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters